


Snow Winds Fall

by OverprotectiveStan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverprotectiveStan/pseuds/OverprotectiveStan
Summary: Post Season 7 after Jon's return from Dragon's Stone.Will return to at some point.





	1. Sansa

Sansa sat in front of the weirwood tree. There was a thick layer of ice surrounding her from the night before even though it was only now lightly snowing, falling gently onto her, around her. Ghost had returned from his adventure in the godswood to lay down at Sansa’s feet, nudging his face against her leg. Sansa reached down to stroke his white fur. 

“I know. I miss him too.”

Sansa hadn’t seen Jon in months. He had barley written to her and when ever he did it was so oddly formal, she had began to fear that something happened. 

Maybe he’s just fallen for the Dragon Queen.

Sansa felt a tight squeeze in her chest. She closed her eyes slowly and briefly before standing to leave. Ghost had risen to walk along side as he had always done since Jon set out for Dragon Stone, guarding her from any harm that may come. 

No harm will come to me now. I’m home. She told herself, but safety was a feeling that would not stay for long it seems. 

Sansa snapped out of her thoughts to notice a guard pacing toward her.

“Lady Stark. It’s His Grace. He’s returned.” The guard said, taking short breaths between every word. 

Sansa felt a wave of flutter and a low sinking feeling in her stomach at the same time. Jon was home.She quickly gathered her skirts and broke in to run with Ghost running after her.

Sansa stopped as she turned a corner, seeing Jon. He was letting go of his embrace with Arya and said something that she could not hear. Jon wrapped his arms around Bran and messed his hair, but looked up to meet Sansa’s eyes. 

His face still as was hers. Her heart seemed full as ever. Jon gave a small grin before running toward her and opened her arms as he wrapped his around her. 

“I missed you.” 

Sansa buried her face in his shoulder, wanting to tell him that she missed him but could bring herself. Jon loosed his hold on Sansa to press a soft kiss on her forehead, similar but different to the one he gave after they won the Battle of the Bastards although that felt like a longtime ago. Her eyes began to water as she look at Jon, but glanced behind Jon’s head to see a sliver haired beauty climbing down from her horse to look at Winterfell with bored amusement. 

Th Dragon Queen. She thought. Of course he would bring her here. 

Jon is young and unmarried. Daenerys is young and unmarried. 

Sansa felt a chill crawl through her spine as she pushed those thoughts away. Jon glance to where Sansa’s eyes were glue to and all the warmth left his face. 

“We’ll talk later.” Sansa wrapped her arms around Jon’s and allowed him to led her to the rest of her family. Sansa felt the Dragon Queen’s violet eyes following her but chose to ignore it. 

“Your Grace,” Jon began once they reached their family, Daenerys standing in front.” May I present Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Lady Arya, and Lord Brandon.” Arya rolled her eyes at being called a lady. Daenerys, kept looking at Sansa, as she nodded her head.

“My Ladies. My Lord.” 

Sansa gave the smallest curtsy she could. “ Your Grace, I welcome you to Winterfell.” Sansa forced a quiet smile but it didn’t matter because now the dragon’s eyes kept glancing at Sansa’s hand on Jon. “I’m sure you are tired from your travels my- Your Grace. Lady Brienne shall show you to your rooms.” She caught herself before she could say the wrong title, because she feared what Daenerys, who didn’t have reputation of mercy, would do. But she was not her queen. The North knew no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark, Sansa hoped that it applied to the Dragon Queen as well no matter what Jon seemed to think. 

Brienne walked away with the silver haired queen, leaving the pack to themselves. 

“I hate her already.” Arya said as soon as the Dragon Queen disappeared. Jon and Sansa both let out a small and breathless laugh as did Arya. but Bran just stared vacantly at the snow behind him. 

“Bran? You alright?” Jon asked. 

“There’s something you need to know. But not now.” With that Bran looked at Jon with the same empty stare he always wore. Sansa’s heart ached. She remembered when Bran was only a boy, running, laughing with his siblings. 

We were so young then. 

“There’s much to catch you up on Jon. Come.” Sansa nudged Jon slightly, feeling safe for now.


	2. Jon

They found themselves in the Lord’s Chambers, now Sansa’s chambers as Jon had given her. Jon and Sansa sat on the bed while Arya kneed beside them, Bran simply siting in his chair. They talked about what Jon had missed, how they disposed of Littlefinger. 

“How did you get here?” Jon said looking to Arya, then to Bran. 

“I was on my way to Kings Landing when I heard that you were home. I turn around and headed back.”

“Where were you before?”

“In Bravos. Training.” 

Jon’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Arya’s eyes moved to Bran, telling Jon that she was in no mood to explain what she meant. 

“I was beyond the wall. Training, like you Arya, but very different kind of training. While yours was more of the physical, mine was more of a mental battle.” Bran said in monotone which send a chill down Jon’s spine. What had Bran, a boy, seen that made him look so…empty. 

“I saw him.” Bran continued, as if he read Jon’s mind. “The Night King.”

“Beyond the Wall?” Sansa asked. She seemed like this was all new to her, like she was hearing it for the first time.” 

“Never in person.”

“What do you mean never in person?” Jon asked. 

“Bran can see things,” Arya said, “He has a so called vision.” 

Jon looked to Bran again. None of this made sense to him, but when he glanced at Sansa she nodded her head. 

Tell me I haven’t gone mad.

Sansa opened her mouth to speak as a knock came to the door. 

“Enter.”

Brienne of Tarth entered the room, hands neatly folded behind her back. 

“The Dragon Queen is in her chambers my lady.”

“Thank you Brienne.” Sansa said with a genuine smile unlike the ones she gave Daenerys. 

“I think Bran and I will go to bed now.” Arya said, getting up to push Bran through the door. “Goodnight.” Brienne quickly followed after them. 

Jon looked back to Sansa and she at him, her blue eyes reading his dark ones. After an eternity, Sansa stood up to pour a cup of wine that sat on the table on the other corner of the room. The window was open, allowing a gush of wind and the light of the moon through. The light shined on Sansa’s hair. 

Beautiful. He could watch her forever, but his cloud of fantasy left when she asked,”The Dragon Queen?” 

Jon took a breath before answering. “We need her dragons if we want to survive, Sans.”

Sansa leaned against the wall, brushing her finger against the brim of the cup, not meeting his eyes but instead the floor. “Will you marry her?” 

“No.” Jon said, not hesitating. 

“Do you love her?” Sansa asked still refusing to break her gaze from the floor. 

“No. Sansa?” Jon was worried now. Something is wrong. Something happened.

“People talk, Jon. They say you bed her.” She finally meet his eyes, but now it was Jon’s turn to look at the floor.

Sansa pushed herself off the wall and set down the cup. “Do you listen to anything I tell you? I told you to be smarter then Robb and you go and repeat the very mistake that got him killed!” 

Jon stood from the bed now. “She wouldn’t listen, Sansa. The only thing she cares about is the throne. She would have left us to die.”

“So was bedding her the only way to get her to help? Was bending the knee not enough?”

“I was trying to protect you. Our family.”

“I told you to stop trying. You can’t always protect me. You weren’t there to protect me with Littlefinger since choking him in the crypts didn’t seem to be enough.”

Jon went still. “How do you-”

“Petyr opened his mouth when it suited him and closed it when it didn’t.” Sansa crossed her arms, almost protecting herself. “Like I said, people gossip.” 

“Sans,-”

“Enough.” Sansa eyes returned to the floor. “I will support your decision to bend the knee in front of the other lords. They have reason enough to discredit you enough.”

With that Sansa stormed out of the room, leaving to Jon alone. 

My gods what have I done….

 

Jon’s head ached when he woke the next day, but he still managed to dress and leave the room. He had sat in the front table of the meeting room, finishing his breakfast as Sansa walked in with Arya. Jon starred at her with wide eyes but she seemed to be looking anywhere but him. 

Sansa sat to his right and Arya to his left so that when Daenerys finally came to meet there was no choice but for her to eat with the other lords. 

She’ll complain about this….

Daenerys had complained to him on why they must wait to announce her queen-ship over the North, but he had managed to convince her that the Northern Lords would better accept her if they waited until they were used to her. 

Jon kept trying to get Sansa’s attention but she was dedicated on eating her food and not looking at him. Jon gave up and stood to address the room. 

“My Lords,” Jon began, “I’m sure you have notice the few change that have been happening.”

“Like His Grace inviting some dragon scum into his home.” Called some lord in the corner. 

Daenerys snapped her head in the direction of the lord, fists clenched, and mouth opening to shout at the lord, but Jon jumped in. Not for her sake but for his. 

“Daenerys has pledged her forces to help us in the war with the Night King.”

“Daenerys?” Said Lord Glover, “How informal. May we asked what she demanded in exchange for her forces?”

Sansa stood. 

“My lords, Jon is our king and we must respect that. I don’t know the Dragon Queen, nor do any of you, but Jon does and she has pledged her forces to aid us. We must support all the help we have.” 

Sansa seemed to have shut the lords up. For now. They looked at Daenerys with great disdain and coldness still. 

Sansa sat down again thinking she was no longer need and so did Jon. Daenerys, despite being silence for the most, stood. 

“My Lords, as Lady Sansa said, you don’t know me. Nor trust me. I don’t blame you considering the cruel actions of my father.”

“Cruel is a tame way of describing it.” Arya said, poking at her food until Sansa shot her a look. 

“He was an evil man, but I am not him. I wish to be a fair and just queen.”

Burning people doesn’t seem like fair and just to me. 

Jon kept that thought to himself.

The lords didn’t say much else for the whole dinner but, Jon knew that he was walking on very thin ice at the moment. Soon they all finish their food and headed off to whatever they had set for the day. Sansa walking out with the lords, some catching up to her possibly to see her real feelings on the matter. Arya grabbed Jon’s arm for a moment before leaving him with the Dragon Queen. 

“That was horrible.” Daenerys said. Jon forced a laugh but he saw the hatred in Daenerys’ eyes.

“The North is not very welcoming to outsiders.”

“It appears so.”

Daenerys took a breath before saying, “I wish to meet with your sister. Privately.”

“I warn you Arya’s no lady.”

“I mean Lady Sansa.” Daenerys rolled her eyes. “I wish to meet her considering you mentioned her not once before. You two seem close.”

Jon gave a weak nod. Jon didn’t need nor want Daenerys to know more then she had to about his life then she need to. 

“I give her the message.” 

“Good. I’ll send Missandei to fetch her tonight.” And with a strange sort of victory smile, Daenerys left the room. Jon fell back and soon as she left. He closed his eyes wanting to just rest there forever until he felt something wet on his face. 

He opened his eyes to Ghost. 

“I’ve missed you, boy.” Jon reached to pet his head.


	3. Sansa

Sansa tried to focus on her work in front of her. Jon’s cloak had been ripped in so many places, it was falling apart. But her mind had it’s own work at the moment. 

Her and Jon still hadn't spoken much since their fight, besides him coming in her room to tell her that the Dragon Queen wanted to see her and would send for her. 

She comes to my home and acts like she belongs. I’ve fought hard to get my home back. I won’t let her steal it back from me. 

Her thoughts were interpreted by a knock. Sansa placed her work and needle on a table beside her and called for the person to come in. In the doorway stood a young dark-skinned girl. “Her Grace has asked to see you, Lady Stark. If you are not too busy.” 

Sansa nodded and smiled before letting the girl led her to the Dragon Queen’s room. 

“I don’t think I have your name?” Sansa said.

“Missandei, My Lady.” 

“Oh, are you from Naath?” Sansa said. 

Missandei seemed a little taken back before nodding. “I was born there.”

“I’ve always like learning about the world. Not much to do up here. Or south.”

Missandei stopped in front of the Dragon Queen’s door before knocking. Sansa heard her call before they entered. She sat on a chair by the window and turned so she could look at Sansa. Her purple eyes met Sansa’s blue. The Dragon Queen waved her hand toward the chair in front of her. Sansa sat down, wishing that she had pretended to be ill and unable to be of any company. 

“Lady Stark,” The Dragon Queen began, “I’ve heard a lot about you. Although they are mostly just tales that have traveled around over the years.” 

Sansa put on a fake smile.”That’s mostly what they are.” 

“Yes. Jon’s mentioned so little of you and since I’ll be staying here, I thought it’s best that we get along.” 

Sansa pretended to listen to the Dragon Queen’s rabbles but thought;

Why hasn’t Jon mentioned me? I’m sure he’s mention Arya and Bran. Does he still not trust me?

The Dragon Queen grabbed Sansa’s hand. “I want us to be friends, Lady Stark.”

Sansa looked up at the woman in front of her. The Dragon Queen continued, “We have a lot in common, by being women in a man’s world. There is no reason for fighting between us.” 

“Yes,” Sansa smiled. “Not with the war at present.” 

“That’s good.” The Dragon Queen sat back in her chair, eyes set on Sansa. “I was hoping you could help me, Lady Stark. The lords seem to, well, mistrust me and I can see they trust you. I was hoping that you could plead with them on my behalf.” 

Sansa fought down a laugh. That’s the reason you wanted me here. To see if I can get they lords to kiss your arse. 

“The north isn’t very trusting of outsiders. You have to show that they can trust you.” Sansa manged to get that out without showing her frustration. 

“Yes, but it will be very difficult ruling the North if they won’t listen.”

Sansa stood up. “Your Grace, my brother is king. The lords crowned him themselves.” 

“It isn’t really their choice.” The Dragon Queen’s eyes went cold. “It is my right to rule the Seven Kingdoms. Just like my father before me!”

“Your father lost the crown to Robert Baratheon! You have no right.” Sansa didn’t wait for the dragon to respond before walking towards the door. Courtesy is a lady’s amour. 

Sansa took a breath before turning around and saying. “Goodnight, my lady.”


	4. Jon

Arya sat down to catch her breath as Jon handed back the sword to Podrick. Jon had been so so focused on the the Night King and Northern affair that he had barely any time with Arya. And he hated that. He had missed her so much these few years. She had grown a lot since, then but whether she became wiser with her years remained to be seen. He had smiled when she first approached him. She wasn't just his little sister anymore. 

"You can't use that, little sister, it's much too small." He said when she pulled out Needle. 

"You gave it to me to train. So I am." She replied. Jon's fighting was similar to hers. Quick and steady. He had still been healing from the Whites he had battled beyond the Wall, but he was willing to put that aside. But Arya had the upper hand due to her smaller frame. She moved so quickly and quiet that Jon barley had time to see her before she moved again. After their training was over, they were both exhausted.

"People should be arriving today. From the Wall." Jon said as he sat down next to Arya. Arya just nodded her head. "You've gotten better." Jon said. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

"No one." Arya replied, with an empty smile. Jon felt like she didn't wish to talk about it so he didn't ask her what she meant by that. They began talking about other things, mostly old memories of time before everything had gone to hell. Memories that Jon had almost forgotten. 

"You know Sansa's furious with you,right?" Arya said. "She's angry that you gave the North to that dragon lady without asking her." 

"Are you angry with me as well, little sister?" Jon said. He didn't need both of them mad at him. 

"No." Arya said after a while. "I do, however, think that it was a stupid idea."

"You don't understand." 

"I know. Governing is for ladies like Sansa. Not me. I'm clueless about this stuff." Arya stood up. So did Jon. "But I do know how to fight so that's what I'll do." 

"Arya," Jon said. I can't allow you to-"

"I'm not asking you to allow me. I'm not going to sit back while everybody else gets themselves killed!"

Jon was going to think of a reply but the gates began opening to let some newcomers in. Gendry had sent a raven to let him know that he was arriving with some men. He hadn't told why however. So he wasn't surprised when he saw Gendry appear as he got off his horse. He was about to approach him as he heard his little sister gasped behind him. Gendry looked past him at Arya. Did they know each other? Gendry's face seemed to be shocked but the corners of his mouth kept coming up. Arya's face was stark white on the other hand. "Arya?" Jon said. He was getting cornered now. If Gendry had done something to Arya, Jon would send him way in a second. Damn whatever help he gave. Arya shook her head. "I've got to go." With that she dashed off back inside the castle. Jon guess that she would be going to Sansa, as he always saw them together. Jon walked up to Gendry to greet him. He seemed a little sadden that Arya had ran off but recover when he saw Jon. "M'lord. Did you get my raven?" Gendry said. "Aye." Jon said. "What has happen?" "It's the Wall, m'lord." "The Wall?" "The Night King is through."


	5. Jon

Jon put his fist to the door before entering the room. It had been a few hours since the arrival of Gendry and a few other men from the Watch. A few hours since Jon had learned how the Night King had broke down the wall. He was to hold a gathering in the morning to inform the lords to prepare to fight. The Night Knight was mostly likely getting closer and closer. And he need to keep his family and Winterfell as far away from danger as possible. They had all suffered so much and he will not let them be harmed again.

As Jon stood through the opening of the door, he saw a man wrapped in maester's clothing siting with his brother by the fire. The man looked up at Jon and stood. 

"Hello Jon." Sam gave a soft smile as Jon ran up to embrace him. 

"When the hell did you get here?" Jon laughed into Samwell's shoulder. 

"Well, um, we- Gilly and I decide that I would better serve a greater purpose here. I arrived just before you." 

Jon let go of him. "How come I haven't since you, then?" 

Jon pulled a chair to sit next to the maester and his brother. Sam glanced at Bran, who had his eyes closed before opening them to turn to Jon.  
"I must inform you of something every important." Bran said. He seem to be keeping his voice calm but Jon could see him clenching his hands together. Jon assumed that Bran was talking about the Night Knight, which he was already aware about the situation. 

"I already know of Night King. I will speak to the lords in the morning. I'll send you and Sansa further down in case he's closer than we think. I'd send Arya too, but I believe she wouldn't allow me to send her off and leave the men to the fighting." 

"That's not what I wished to speak to you about Jon." Bran said. 

"But we should get back to that," Sam said,"later." 

Bran continued. "Many years ago, Eddard Stark brought a babe home with him after he helped win a rebellion with Robert Baratheon. The babe was said to be his bastard son and was to be raise along with his true heir and wife." 

"Bran, what are you going on about?" Jon said but Bran ignored him and continued. 

"But that was a lie. Eddard Stark lied to everyone, even his own wife, all to protect the babe. Because if he didn't, the newly crowned king would have the babe killed." Jon remained silenced, he was convince that Bran had lost his mind. "Because that babe was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and he is the heir to the Iron Throne." 

Jon blinked. "Bran. Why have you made this fable? You gone mad." 

"No." Sam said."Jon, in the old records it shows that Rhaegar Targaryen had his marriage with Ella Martial anulled and married your Aunt Lyanna."

"Enough!" Jon shouted. They were lying. Ned Stark was his father. He was Eddard Stark's son. Not some dead prince. Ned Stark had raised him. Cared for him. 

Jon left the room without another word. 

 

Sansa 

 

Sansa took a deep breath before walking down the crypts. She had gone there often the past few days when she simply wanted to be left alone. Now she hoped that someone would be there. She walked down the long hallway until she saw Jon siting on the floor in front of her aunt Lyanna's staute. 

"Jon?" Sansa said. The crypts were dark and quiet. "Jon." 

Jon simply stared at the statue, not responding. Sansa could tell it was because of the information they both now knew. She wanted to wrapped her arms around him and tell him she didn't care who fathered him or what claim he now had, he was Jon. Her Jon. 

"Bran told me." 

Jon sucked in his lips as Sansa sat down next to him. 

He's not my brother anymore, Sansa thought, but she pushed down the following thoughts before they could come. It doesn't matter.

They sat in together in silence before Jon said in a low hushed voice. "I'm not a Stark." 

Sansa turned and grabbed his arm. "You are to me." 

"No." Jon kept his eyes shut."I'm not." 

"Ned Stark raised you. He was as good as your father. You are a Stark and any lord who says other wise be damned." 

Jon nodded and as he opened his eyes, a tear ran down his face. Sansa reached over, wrapping her arms around his neck, and placed a kiss on his forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the thumping of her heart. Jon buried his face in her shoulder. Sansa felt heat rushing to her cheeks and prayed it was too dark to tell.  
This changes things. The Dragon Queen will try and kill him, Sansa knew she would. All she cares about is the throne and Jon stands in the way of that. Sansa will not let that happen. She'll protect him.


End file.
